Pokemon: The Legend of the Star Crystals
by DraGyaranite21
Summary: This is a fairly decent fanfic. Please review. The juicy stuff will come later.


-Pokemon: The Legend of the Star Crystals- -Episode 1: The Calling-  
  
(Note: All Pokemon belong in copyright to Nintendo INC. and other related companies. I thank you for giving me consent.)  
  
Narrator: As Mark, our hero, sets out on his Pokemon journey with his 4 Pokemon: Ivysaur, Gyarados, Pikachu, and Arcanine, he wants to find out about the legendary Star Crystal, which has the power to grant a single wish to whoever finds the 5 missing pieces of the Star. He also has to acquire 8 badges from various Gym Leaders residing in certain cities. Can he do it? Let's find out.  
  
Mark: (intro voice) The Calling!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pi?  
  
Mark: Don't worry, Pikachu. Were almost to Emerald Coast Town. I heard that there's a gym there and 1 of the 8 badges are there, too.  
  
Pikachu: Chu...  
  
They continue on the road as they see some kind of land structure up ahead.  
  
Mark: Alright! It's Emerald Coast Town! We're here, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: (jumps up & down) Pika pika pikachu!  
  
They ride inside the town and make a quick stop at the nearest Pokemon Center.  
  
Mark: Nurse Joy?  
  
Joy: Yes? Can I help you?  
  
Mark: I need my Pokemon rejuvenated for my gym battle.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Joy: There you go.  
  
Mark: Thanks. Come on, Pikachu. I gotta find that Gym...Arcanine, return!  
  
Arcanine returns to his PokeBall.  
  
Mark & Pikachu walk around not too far from the Center and Pikachu sees the Gym.  
  
Pikachu: Pi! Pika pika pi!  
  
Mark: Time for me to win a badge. Let's go, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika.  
  
Mark and Pikachu find the Emerald Coast Town gym and walks inside. No one seems to be inside...until all the gym lights flash on.  
  
Gym Leader: Who are you?  
  
Mark: I am Mark from the town of Oakwood. I wish to challenge you to a Poke- Battle.  
  
Hannah: I am Hannah of the Emerald Coast gym.  
  
Mark: Let's battle!  
  
Hannah: We'll each use 3 Pokemon. I think I'll start out with this one. Go...Gyarados!  
  
(Final Fantasy VIII Boss Music, plays)  
  
The watery demon reveals himself from the bright light and roars.  
  
Mark: A Gyarados?! (takes out PokeDex)  
  
PokeDex: Gyarados, the dragon Pokemon. Known for its ability to crush boulders, this evolved form of Magikarp is a lot stronger. Use extreme caution when fighting a creature of this stature.  
  
Mark: Pikachu...I choose you!  
  
Hannah: Your pathetic Pikachu doesn't stand a chance against the all- powerful Gyarados!  
  
Mark: You haven't seen anything yet, Hannah. Go Pikachu! Use your agility to confuse her Gyarados!  
  
Pikachu starts to run at break-neck speed in circles at an attempt to get Gyarados dizzy.  
  
(Gyarados starts to swoon)  
  
Mark: Pikachu...Thunder attack!  
  
Pikachu stopped behind Gyarados' back and electrocutes the hydro-based dragon, fainting almost instantly.  
  
Mark: And you say that your Gyarados can beat me...  
  
Hannah: Gyarados, return!  
  
Gyarados return to its PokeBall.  
  
Hannah: You're good, but you're still no match for this one! Charizard, I choose you!  
  
Charizard: (Rooaar!)  
  
Mark: Whoa! What's that?  
  
PokeDex: Charizard, the fire Pokemon. The evolved form of Charmeleon. This Pokemon's tail flame is more intense than that of Charmeleon. His best attack in this form is the Flame Thrower so use great caution when battling this one.  
  
Hannah: Go, Charizard! Toast that Pikachu with you Fire Punch!  
  
Mark: Pikachu! Dodge the attack and counter with Thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu dodges three punches, but he is hit by the 4th punch.  
  
Mark: Pikachu!  
  
Hannah: Hmph. Your Pikachu is no match for my Charizard. Despite it's effort, it couldn't defeat the power of fire!  
  
Mark puts Pikachu into a basket and drops him next to the pillar.  
  
Mark: We'll see about that! Arcanine, do your best! KO that Charizard with your Dragon Rage!  
  
Hannah: Dragon Rage?! Oh no!  
  
Arcanine howls loudly and a cyclone of water rushes towards Charmeleon and douses his fighting spirit, knocking him out cold.  
  
Mark: Didn't know Arcanine could learn that, did you?  
  
Hannah: I--I knew.  
  
Mark: You have 1 Pokemon left...what are you gonna do now, Hannah?  
  
Hannah: Hmm...I hope this one will work out. GO...Dragonite!  
  
Dragonite appears from the light.  
  
Mark: (pulls out PokeDex) A Dragonite!  
  
PokeDex: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon. The evolved form of Dragonair. As the attenae on its head kinda acts like a lightning rod, it has the ability to use elemental-based attacks.  
  
Hannah: You're battling days are over! Go Dragonite...  
  
Suddenly, a hole was blasted out from the ceiling of the Gym.  
  
Mark: (looks up) What was that?!  
  
Jessie and James: Ha ha ha ha!  
  
Mark: It's Team Rocket!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
  
James: To enlight all peoples within our nation!  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth & love!  
  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Jessie: Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: That's right!  
  
Mark: Team Rocket! What do you want?! I'm in the middle of my Gym Battle!  
  
Jessie: Be quiet, twerp! We heard that this Gym had lots of rare Pokemon (looks around) and that Dragonite looks rare to me!  
  
James: Capture it along with Pikachu!  
  
Meowth: You got it!  
  
Meowth took out a remote control and pressed a button, firing a big net that got Dragonite and Pikachu.  
  
Hannah: Dragonite!  
  
Mark: Pikachu!  
  
Jessie: (laughs) If you want to see your Pokemon again, meet us at the old abandoned factory down the road in 1 hour.  
  
Team Rocket laughs before getting away with Hannah's Pokemon.  
  
Hannah: We gotta think of a way to get our Pokemon back!  
  
Mark: They can't have gone too far...I got it! Arcanine...(hops on) find a scent and follow it! Hannah, come with me! We'll go rescue our Pokemon!  
  
Hannah: Okay!  
  
Acanine sniffs continuously and finds a scent, running north, they arrive at the abandoned factory.  
  
Mark: Pikachu!!!  
  
Hannah: Dragonite!!!  
  
Suddenly, Team Rocket appears on top of some crates.  
  
Mark: What have you done to my Pikachu?!  
  
Hannah: Where's my Dragonite?!  
  
Jessie: They are now in cages hidden inside one of these crates. You'll have to defeat us in order to save your Pokemon.  
  
Mark: Enough of this nonsense! Arcanine, GO!  
  
Jessie: Arbok, use your Poison Sting!  
  
Arbok's attack didn't phase Arcanine. He pretended to play dead and well...you know the rest.  
  
Arcanine: Burn Arbok with your Fire Spin!  
  
Arcanine fires a huge tornado of flames towards TR and smashes into them, charring them both including Meowth.  
  
Mark: Ivysaur! Send them flying by using your Vine Whip!  
  
Ivysaur: Saur!  
  
Ivysaur whips out 2 thick, powerful whips and attacks TR and Arbok.  
  
Hannah: Tell us where they are or else!  
  
Jessie: We won't lose to these people!  
  
James: Go Weezing! Smog attack now!  
  
Hannah: Go Charizard! Flamethrower attack!  
  
James: Oh no! Weezing!  
  
Charizard charged up and blasted out a burning Flamethrower attack around Weezing's smog and blew him back to James.  
  
Mark: One more time! Where's my Pikachu?!  
  
James: We're not gonna tell you!  
  
Mark: (growls angrily) Arcanine, return! Ivysaur, restrain them with your Vine Whip!  
  
Ivysaur tightly wraps TR, Arbok, Weezing, and Meowth and hangs them high above the ground.  
  
Mark: Where is it!!!  
  
James: (points to a huge crate) Over there...  
  
Mark: Keep 'em restrained, Ivysaur.  
  
Hannah: Dragonite! Break out of the crate with your Mega Punch!  
  
Dragonite shatters the big crate and carries Pikachu over to Mark.  
  
Mark: Thanks, Dragonite! Ivysaur, send them flying with your Whirlwind attack!  
  
Ivysaur bellows out a huge blast of wind and send TR kissing the sky.  
  
All 3 TRM: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
(star twinkles)  
  
Mark: Ivysaur, good work. Return for a rest.  
  
Hannah: Mark...thank you for saving my Dragonite. And sorry about TR intervening in our battle, but I think you deserve this.  
  
Hannah presents Mark with a Sapphire Badge.  
  
Mark: (suprised) Really? Thank you, Hannah.  
  
Hannah: You're welcome.  
  
Mark: Do you want a ride back to the gym?  
  
Hannah: Sure. Dragonite and Charizard need a bit of rest anyways. Return!  
  
Dragonite and Charizard both return into Hannah's PokeBalls.  
  
Hannah: Let's go, Mark.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi!  
  
Mark, Hannah, and Pikachu hop on Arcanine's back and ride out of the factory and into the city streets. They arrive at the Gym a few minutes later.  
  
Hannah: Thanks again for saving Dragonite.  
  
Mark: Hey, no problem.  
  
Hannah: Hope to see you soon! Bye!  
  
Mark: Bye!  
  
Arcanine: Woof!  
  
Narrator: It takes one person of true heart to finish the impossible as Mark has proven that reason today after defeating TR yet again and recieving the Sapphire Badge from Hannah as a token of thanks. Hopefully, the legend of the Star Crystals is true and Mark manages to find all four.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
